Nembak Cewek is Susah
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Neji mau menembak Tenten untuk jadi pacarnya, tapi. ada banyak rintangan dan halangan bagi Neji buat nembak Tenten. Summary sama isi kayaknya gak nyambung, typo, jelek, de el el. R&R please...


Halo semua… jumpa lagi dengan saya, kali ini saya bikin fic lagi tentang NejiTen. Kayaknya ini fic sama atau lebih kacau dari sebelumnya…

Pokoknya happy reading..

Discaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor? Romance?

Warning: typonya banyak bertebaran, aneh, kata - katanya kagak baku dsb

Di kamar Neji

Dari tadi Neji senyam - senyum sendiri kayak kuntilanak kesambet, sehingga membuat kedua adik sepupunya bingung. Biasanya kakak sepupunya ini dari pagi sampai pagi lagi mukanya sangar kayak preman di pasar – pasar kota, tapi hari ini beda, dari tadi ia senyum – senyum nggak jelas.

"Kak Hinata, Abang kita kenapa ya? _Kok_ dari tadi senyum nggak jelas gitu?"

"Gak t-tau, ki-kita samperin aja ya Hanabi." jawab Hinata.

"Kalian berdua ngapain ngintip – ngintip Abang." kata Neji, ternyata ia sudah sadar dari acara senyam–senyum gak jelasnya itu.

Yang ditanya malah diam ditempat, kayak kena sihir gitu jadinya kagak bisa gerak deh.

"Kok kalian pada gak ngomong, terus diem aja di sono. Kalian kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan _lebay._

"Nggak apa – apa kok. Ngg.. Aku ada janji sama Konohamaru ku tercinta jadi aku tinggal dulu ya, Jaa.." Hanabi langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan dia juga dihadiahkan _deathglare_ gratis dari Hinata.

'_Hanabi sialan, Kami –sama kenapa kau ciptakan seorang adik yang super nakal, tidakkah kau tau Kami –sama, aku menderita karena adikku ini hiks.. hiks… apa salahku padamu Kami –sama? Apa? Apa?'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Ngapain kamu berdiri disitu? Ayo kesini!" kata Neji lembut.

Hinata menurut, lalu ia menuju ke arah kakak sepupunya itu. Lalu ia menunduk, takut _disemprot_ sama abangnya.

"Jadi, ada acara apa kalian ngintip abangmu yang ganteng dan keren ini?"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya tadi pengen muntah atas pengakuan kakaknya tadi.

"Ka-kami ha-hanya bingung, k-kenapa kok kakak se-senyum te-terus ka-kayak o-oorang gil-gila?"

Neji menghela napas, kenapa dia musti punya sepupu yang kayak Aziz Gagap, apa dulu ibunya ngidam lidah Aziz Gagap? Sudahlah lebih baik ia cerita saja pada sepupunya itu.

"Aku sedang-"

"Pasti kakak ikut lomba senyum pep*****t ya" kata Hinata yang (tumben) lancar.

'_OMK(Oh My Kami –sama) kenapa kau berikan sepupu yang dodol banget, aku muak Kami –sama, aku muak'_ kata Neji dalam hati.

"Bukan, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"WHAATTT?" kata Hinata, parah Hinata jadi OOC.

"Aduh neng, ngomongnya jangan kenceng – kenceng dong. Aku lagi jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Maaf, sa- sama si- siapa kak?" Hinata gagap mode on.

"Sama cewek lah, masa sama banci."

"Mak-maksud s-saya na-namanya kak."

"Mau tau?" tanya Neji sok misterius.

"I-iya."

"Bener mau tau?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah, tapi kita tunggu setelah jedah berikut ini."

Gubrak, Hinata sweatdrop ditempat. Ia nggak nyangka punya sepupu gak waras begini.

"Kak, ja-jawab yang se-serius." ujar Hinata sebal.

"Namanya Tenten."

"Oh, la-lalu ke-kenapa ka-kak tidak me-menembaknya?" tanya Hinata serius.

"Kakak nggak mau menembaknya, kalau kakak tembak dia, nanti kakak masuk penjara akibat membunuh orang pake tembakkan, Neji kan anak baik." *woii itu punya Tobi tau.*

Hinata menepuk jidatnya, ternyata jatuh cinta bisa bikin orang jadi gila. Tak terkecuali kakaknya ini.

"Mak-maksudnya me-menyatakan ci-cinta ka-kakak."

"Justru itu_, I'm is not romantic boy. So, help me please Hinata_."

"Me-memangnya, Tenten su-suka co-cowok ro-romantis?"

"Iya."

"Ka-kakak ta-tau da-dari ma-mana?"

Flashback mode on

_Di kantin_

"_Tenten, tau gak tadi Sakura ditembak lho sama Sasuke. So sweet banget Tenten, jadi iri ngeliat Sakura." Kata Ino mengawali pembicaraan._

"_Iya, Sakura memang beruntung."_

"_Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" kedua wanita cantik itu menoleh mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan sesosok wanita cantik berambut soft pink duduk disamping mereka._

"_Ini dia, yang habis ditembak sama pangeran es itu. Gimana forehead? Seneng abis ditembak?" tanya Ino._

"_Pastinya senang dong, Ino. Her dream is come true." kata Tenten_

"_Tenten, Ino. Sudahlah, jangan ungkit – ungkit masalah itu lagi." kata Sakura, seketika pipinya memerah._

"_Baiklah, Uchiha Sakura." kata mereka berdua, dan ucapan mereka sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah._

"_Ngg… Tenten, boleh nanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura serius._

"_Boleh, apa itu?" _

"_Kau kan belum punya pacar, nah criteria pacar kamu itu bagaimana?"_

"_Kriterianya ya, baik sama aku dan keluargaku, ganteng, pintar, nggak mengusik kebebasanku dan nanti kalau dia menembakku harus romantis."_

Flashback mode off

"Begitu ceritanya, kamu bisa bantu kakak kan?"

"Ka-kalau masalahnya se-seperti i-itu, ta-tanyakan sa-saja pa-pada Sa-Sasuke. Di-dia kan ahlinya."

"UAPHAAA?"

"Teriaknya gak usah pake kuah, pak." kata Hinata dengan lebay.

"Maaf, tapi gue gak terima kalau gue harus diajarin sama si _pangeran es_ itu. Secara ya masih gantengan gua getoh…" kata Neji narsis.

"A-aku kan ha-hanya ka-kasih sa-saran, ka-kalau nggak min-minta di a-ajarin sama Sa-Sasori saja. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, lebih baik aku berusaha sendiri untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya."

"Ba-baiklah, se-semoga su-sukses."

Skip time

Hari pertama

Neji melihat Tenten sedang duduk sendiri di kantin, Neji tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

'Kesempatan bagus, nih.' ujar Neji dalam hati.

Ketika ia hendak mendekati Tenten, tiba – tiba sebutir wanita(?), maksudnya segerombolan wanita teriak–teriak nggak jelas sambil menyerbu dirinya. Akhirnya Neji pergi meninggalkan kantin itu demi menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Hari kedua

'Pokoknya, hari ini aku harus mengajaknya kencan. Titik.'

batin Neji dalam hati. Dengan berani ia mendatangi Tenten yang sedang duduk sendiri dan mendengarkan lagu di i-phone nya, rambutnya digerai. Dan, telinganya disumpal pakai headset.

"Tenten, aku mau bicara sama kamu." kata Neji serius.

"Yayaya…" kata Tenten sambil nganggukin kepalanya.

"Kamu mau _nggak_ kita kencan besok." katanya malu – malu ayam.

"Yayaya…"

"Jadi, besok kita ketemuan dimana?"

"Yayaya…"

"Tenten, kamu dengar aku gak sih?" kata Neji kesal, soalnya dia daritadi nyahut _'yayaya…'_ melulu.

"Yayaya…"

"TENTEN!" katanya dengan kesal

Tenten pun melepas headsetnya, Neji membisu

'_Jadi, selama ini aku gak didengerin sama dia? Bodohnya aku…' _Neji mangumpat dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Neji?" kata Tenten gak bersalah.

"Kamu tadi, denger aku ngomong gak?"

"Nggak, dari tadi aku denger lagu. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Tenten yang memang gak tau dia salah apa.

"Memangnya denger lagu apa?"

"Rhoma Irama, Mirasantika."

'_Ternyata, cantik –cantik lagunya begituan. Kayak aku dong lagunya, 'Aku Anak Singkong'. Tapi, biarin deh, aku tambah suka sama dia.'_ kata Neji setengah memuji, setengah mengejek.

"Tenten, besok kamu nggak ada acara?"

"Nggak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau ngajak kamu-."

TENG TENG

"Udah bel, aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Jaa." kata Tenten sambil meninggalkan Neji, sedangkan Neji? Bengong di tempat.

Skip time

Hari ke Sembilan

Neji mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa sih kalau mau PDKT sama dia (baca:Tenten), selalu ada halangan. Kebetulan hari ini libur, rencananya, ia mau ngajak Tenten ke taman, lalu menyatakan cintanya. Dengan mantap, ia menuju ke rumah Tenten.

TOK TOK

Kriet…

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya seorang cowok berambut bob dengan pakaian hijau ketat.

"Saya Neji, temennya Tenten. Dia ada?"

"Tentennya sakit."

"Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Mau apa kamu masuk kerumah ku?"

"Ya mau jenguk Tenten lah. Masa, mau nyuci disini."

"Kalau mau nyuci disini juga saya gak keberatan."

"Gak, makasih. Jadi, bisa saya masuk?" tanya Neji yang dari tadi udah pegel berdiri

Terus diluar.

"Oh, iya. Silahkan masuk."

Neji pun mengikuti Lee dari belakang, dari tadi ia melamun, sampai ia tidak melihat ada dinding di depannya.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" kata Neji mengemis(?) kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lee.

"Nabrak dinding."

"Makanya…" kata Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" kata Neji pesanaran(?).

"Kuliah di B*I." ujar Lee sambir berpose ala nice Guy.

Neji sweatdrop di tempat, dia gak nyangka ketemu sama pasien RSJ di rumah orang yang ia cintai.

"Hei, kapan sampainya?" kata Neji kesal.

"Nih, udah sampai."

Neji pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar pintu Tenten, tapi tiba-tiba Lee menghadangnya.

"Apa lagi?" kata Neji yang sepertinya sudah mulai capek dengan kelakuan Lee.

Lee pun mengacung-acungkan tangannya, seperti meminta imbalan.

"Oh.." Ia pun memberikan sesuatu pada Lee.

"Apaan nih?" kata Lee bingung.

"Itu obat." Kata Neji enteng.

"Obat apa?"

"Obat biar waras."

"Kamu dapat darimana ni obat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku beli sendiri."

"Oh berarti kamu dulu gak waras ya?"

"Iya… eh maksudku nggak." kata Neji.

"Ah, sudahlah. Silahkan masuk."

Neji pun masuk ke dalam kamar Tenten, dilihatnya wanita itu lekat-lekat. Neji melihatnya iba, lalu ia duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Tenten, cepat sembuh ya." kata Neji lalu mengecup kening Tenten.

Lee yang melihat adegan mesra itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berfikir, coba ia mempunyai pacar seperti Neji(?), pasti hidupnya akan bahagia sekali. *hei, ini bukan fict yaoi.*

Tiba-tiba, suatu keajaiban muncul, Tenten membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu, ia melihat sesosok wanita, eh… maksudku pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Neji, aku dimana?" kata Tenten (sok) dramatis.

"Kamu dan aku ada di NeverLand." kata Neji ngaco.

"Bukan, ini bukan NeverLand. Ini kamar saya." ujar Tenten penuh keyakinan dan keteguhan.

"Udah tau, nanya." kata Neji.

"Um.. Tenten…" ucap Neji.

"Iya?"

"Kamu… sakit apa?"

"Ah, sakitnya ringan."

"Memangnya sakit apa? Kok dibilang ringan?" kata Neji pesawaran.

"Sakit… rabies." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"APA?" kata Neji histeris.

"Kenapa kau kaget, kau takut ya, gara-gara aku punya penyakit rabies?"

"Tenten, walaupun kamu sakit rabies, kutu air, panu, kadas, kurap, atau benjol dikepalamu bertumpuk. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Tenten." kata Neji keceplosan, Tenten kaget bukan kepalang.

"A-apa, kau… mencintai… aku?" tanya Tenten shock.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu walau badai menghadang, atau halangan untuk menyatakan cinta, aku tidak peduli." kata Neji dengan dramatis.

"Tenten.."

TUK

"Maukah…"

TUK

"Kamu menjadi…"

TUK

"Pa-."

TUK

"Hei, siapa yang melempariku dengan kaleng bekas ini?" kata Neji geram. Ternyata tadi suara kaleng belas nemplok dikepalanya Neji.

TUK

Neji pun marah, ia lalu melihat orang yang melemparinya dengan kaleng, ternyata orang yang melemparinya dengan kaleng adalah Lee.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?" kata Neji dengan sabar.

"Kalian romantis sekali, aku jadi terharu…" kata Lee sambil menangis, lalu melempar kaleng itu lagi didepan wajah Neji. Tapi, Neji berhasil menghindarinya.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahmu? Kau mau lihat adegan yang lebih romantis?"

"Tentu saja." kata Lee bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kau menghadap kebelakang."

"Sudah."

"Pegang celanamu erat-erat."

"Sudah."

Lalu Neji mengambil ancang-ancang, dan.

BUGH

Ternyata, Neji menendang Lee, dan tendangannya itu jauh sekali. Dari desa Konoha, Lee bisa nyasar ke taman Lawang.

Neji lalu berbalik kearah Tenten, lalu melanjutkan adegan romantisnya dengan gadis itu.

"_Okay_, Tenten. _To the point_, Tenten _will you_ jadi kekasihku?" kata Neji lalu memberikan cincin kepada Tenten.

"_Yes, I will_." kata Tenten girang.

Kedua pasangan itu lalu berpelukan, mereka tidak mengetahui, ternyata ada dua orang gadis melihat adegan ini.

"Ino, sepertinya nanti disekolah ada _good news_ nih?" kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Yup, ayo kita foto lagi mereka." kata Ino bersemangat.

Keesokan harinya.

Istirahat.

"Wah, ada gossip hot nih." kata wanita berambut merah melihat ke arah mading.

"Iya, mesra sekali ya mereka." kata wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

Tenten melihat banyak siswa-siswi melihat ke arah madding, emangnya ada apa sih?, akhirnya Tenten pun ikut berbaur di sana. Dan pemandangan mengejutkan terpampang jelas, di dalam foto itu terlihat dirinya dan Neji sedang berpelukan.

"SIAPA YANG MENYEBAR FOTO INI?" tanya Tenten yang gak jelas sama siapa.

Semua orang ngeri melihat Tenten marah-marah, ada yang kabur, ada yang mual-mual, ada juga yang hamil(?). Yang terakhir itu lupakan. Melihat Tenten marah-marah, pastinya seluruh manusia di sana diam di tempat, dan seseorang pun membuka suara.

"Tenten, kan yang membuat berita-berita seputar sekolahan kan Ino dan Sakura, kau lupa?" ujar wanita berambut merah tenang.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya, jidatnya pun meringis kesakitan, coba jidatnya bisa bicara, pasti dia akan-*hei cerita apa sih ini?*. Lupakan, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Tenten mencari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Huh, kemana sih mereka? Sudah ku cari kemana-mana, ke kantor guru, kelas, kantin, toilet, sampai ke rumah semut juga. Tapi, kenapa mereka gak ada ya?" kata Tenten marah-marah. Dan, akhirnya muncul lampu karatan yang ada di kepala Tenten.

"Ah, aku melupakan suatu tempat." kata Tenten ingat dimana tempat yang belum ia lalui.

"Oh, ya di-" seketika cahaya lampu karatan Tenten putus, jadi dia gak bisa mikir deh.

"Ah, lampu macam apa ini, udah tau tempatnya malah mati." kata Tenten marah-marah, akhirnya dia maling lampu di toilet.

"Oh, ya. Diatas atap." teriak Tenten histeris.

Akhirnya, Tenten menemukan mereka, mereka sedang bersenda gurau sambil bernostalgia, dengan sigap, ia menghampiri kedua wanita itu.

"Hai, sahabat-sahabatku. Sedang apa?" kata Tenten sedang mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hai, Tenten. Kami sedang membicarakan gossip baru." kata Sakura.

"Oh, ya. Gossip baru ya? Tadi aku juga lihat, mereka berdua mesra sekali ya?" kata Tenten sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tidak enak.

"Sak, kayaknya… ada yang beres nih.." bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"iya, No. Auranya nyeremin." kata Sakura menimpali.

"Kayaknya kita harus pakai rencana B nih." kata Ino pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

1

2

3

KABUUR!

"Hei, mau kemana kalian. Jangan lari…." teriak Tenten.

**FIN**

Chesee : "Gimana fictnya? Gaje ya?"

Readers : "Emang!"

Neji : "Eh, Author koplak. Masa, saya jadi OOC begitu, aku kan gak kayak gitu."

Chesee : "Suka-suka saya dong, kan yang bikin cerita saya."

Hanabi : "Iya kak, Authornya memang rada-rada. Masa aku jadian sama Konohamaru, aku kan maunya kak Sasuke."

Sakura : "Hei anak kecil, Sasuke tu pacar saya, kalau mau pacarin Sasuke, langkahi dulu mayatku."

Ino : "Ah, berisik. Cowok jelek begitu aja diributin, gantengan juga Sai."

Sakura : "Apa kau bilang?"

Tiba-tiba Tenten datang sambil bawa sabitnya Hidan.

Tenten : "Sakura.. Ino… rasakan pembalasanku!"

SakuIno : "LARIII!"

Chesee, Hanabi dan readers lari, Neji bantuin Tenten, Hinata baru nongol.

Hinata : "Wah, kayaknya ada perang dunia ke 4 nih, aku ketinggalan. Yasudah, mohon review ya!"

Don't forget…

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


End file.
